N'approche pas !
by Aliocha
Summary: "Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire quand on quitte ses amis les plus proches, ceux qui comptent vraiment, sans leur donner d'explication valable ? Salut, refaites votre vie sans moi ?"


**Titre :** N'approche pas !

**Personnages :** Sasuke, Naruto

**Genre :** OS, UR, Angst, POV Sasuke

**Résumé : **L'heure des retrouvailles ou de nouveaux adieux ? L'un souhaite en finir, l'autre ne plus souffrir. Ils ne savent pas bien où cela les conduira, mais qu'importe : ils sont fatigués de se battre.

**Crédits : **Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

**_. . ._**

**_N'approche pas !_**

**_. . ._**

Qu'est-ce que je fiche encore ici ? Tu es encore là, toi aussi, et de même, tu sais que tu ne le devrais pas, que tout ça va encore plus nous affaiblir. Nous nous faisons du mal en ayant pleinement conscience de ce que nous nous infligeons. Et des conséquences, trop lourdes, qui en découleront, comme le filet de sang gicle de la plaie ouverte.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais cessé de me courir après. Je t'ai toujours dit que j'avais une vengeance à accomplir, je t'ai toujours fait sentir que je partirais, un jour ou l'autre. Et depuis tu m'appelles, tu t'escrimes, tu t'acharnes comme un damné, tu essayes de me retenir, de me faire revenir. Et désormais, ma vengeance terminée, mon frère mort, tu redoubles d'efforts pour me rattraper. Combien de fois me suis-je répété de ne pas t'écouter ? Combien de fois me suis-je dénaturé pour te faire fuir, pour te dégoûter de moi ? Tu me compliques la tâche sans le savoir. Tu me forces à être cruel. Et pourtant ta volonté ne faiblit pas, et tu ne te résignes pas à l'abandon. Qu'avons-nous en commun, si ce n'est que nous sommes deux êtres bornés incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions ? Quelle plus grande différence y a-t-il entre nous que celle de notre route respective à suivre, ou ce qui nous pousse encore en avant ? Tu vois bien que nos chemins ne se croisent plus, que nos retrouvailles sont inenvisageables. Tout autant que l'était mon départ. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne commettrai pas la même erreur deux fois. J'ai assez souffert de mes liens.

Je n'aspire plus qu'à l'isolement le plus complet, j'échange l'espoir contre l'oubli. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je recherche ? Oh, tu crois comprendre. Tu as tout faux. Je ne recherche plus rien que l'attente, sans rien attendre d'autre que la vie fasse son œuvre le plus vite possible. Si la solitude et le désœuvrement sont synonymes de paix, alors la solitude me suffit. Et je ne laisserai plus personne me détruire, même si cette personne croit pouvoir me soulager. Pas même toi. Toujours, toujours les mêmes convictions, qui ne s'effritent jamais… Je ressasse.

Mais il faut aller de l'avant, il faut oublier, tourner la page comme on dit. Que crois-tu réussir à faire en m'encerclant dans tes bras ? Tu t'agrippes à moi avec la force du désespoir. Détache-toi n'enlace pas celui qui t'a causé tant de peine n'as-tu donc aucune rancune ? Aide-moi à couper nos liens, à nous dire adieu sans douleur. Est-ce seulement possible ? Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas essayé mais nous n'avons pas non plus pensé à nous quitter sur une poignée de mains, comme deux amis l'auraient fait.

Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire quand on quitte ses amis les plus proches, ceux qui comptent vraiment, sans leur donner d'explication valable ? Salut, refaites votre vie sans moi ?

Ta présence ici, avec moi, maintenant, le fait que tu m'aies retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards, me prouve bien que tout cela aurait été vain.

Loin d'être apaisée, ma détresse intérieure atteint le sommet. Et il faut la refouler, la ravaler avec les larmes qui menacent de déborder, alors que je croyais avoir épuisé leur source intarissable, mes yeux s'humectent et je perds le contrôle.

N'approche pas ! Tu es déjà beaucoup trop proche. C'est ce qui nous a tués : la proximité. C'était comme un drogue, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer : les sourires, les regards, les mains jointes tant de choses qui me réchauffaient et parfois, je craignais de m'y brûler. L'amitié. Le bonheur à l'état pur. Et au-delà de ce sentiment de fraternité, de complicité, encore autre chose qui court-circuitait le reste, le dépassait… peut-être… je ne l'ai jamais identifié, ou je n'ai jamais voulu… c'est si flou maintenant, tellement à l'opposé de ce qui m'anime désormais. On avait besoin l'un de l'autre, ça devenait trop beau, dangereusement trop beau. Ca ne concordait plus avec mes objectifs il fallait faire un sacrifice. Je me suis senti oppressé, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'allais perdre, et je me suis condamné.

J'ai ruiné mon existence, j'ai volontiers troqué mon bonheur pour l'honneur et le pouvoir. Avais-je une bonne estime de ce à quoi je m'engageais, de tout ce à quoi je renonçais ? Je sais bien que non, maintenant. Ma vie s'est changée en un long regret.

Et toi, toi qui mouille mon épaule de tes larmes, qui m'étreint comme si j'étais pardonnable, comme si mes actes inhumains étaient justifiés et excusés d'avance. A cet instant précis, je ne veux plus vivre, si c'est pour jouir à nouveau de cette chaleur que je n'ai jamais aussi peu méritée. Il est trop tard, mon ami… N'approche pas plus, je te ferais du mal. Je déplore ton absence de lucidité, autant que tu déplores mon absence tout court. Je t'implore de me laisser partir – où donc ? – tu m'implores de te laisser me supplier de revenir. Où cela nous mènera-t-il ?

Lâche-moi. Donne ton affection à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui mérite de la recevoir, quelqu'un qui saura te la rendre sans la changer en venin. Je veux libérer mes bras de ta poigne, tu résistes. Je sais que je n'aurai pas la force nécessaire pour avoir recours à des mots durs la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge m'empêcherait de les prononcer sans avoir l'air de ne pas les penser.

Alors, avant que j'aie pu prendre une décision, sans doutes la mauvaise, tu desserres ton emprise et tu m'obliges à te faire face. Mais mon regard humide est fuyant, il ne croise pas le tien, déchiré. J'aimerais refroidir mes traits et paraître complètement impassible, indifférent à la situation. Mais comment espérer reprendre contenance quand tu menaces de t'effondrer sous mes yeux ? Je croise enfin les tiens, d'un bleu délavé par la tristesse.

Alors ça y est, on est reparti ? Nous voilà confrontés à des ébauches de retrouvailles, qui suggèrent de nouveaux adieux. Les reflets de ces orbes que j'avais connus plus clairs s'aventurent dans le passé, jaugent la distance avec le présent, s'effraient de l'abîme entre la lumière de cette belle époque et l'absurdité de la réalité actuelle : deux êtres épuisés, perdus, qui se demandent ce qu'ils foutent là, rongés par la vacuité et néanmoins doublés par l'émotion, inexplicable, de se sentir si proches, comme n'ayant jamais été séparés.

Je sens que je me tords quelque chose se brise en moi. Tes mains se sont frénétiquement refermées sur mon col, il semble que toi non plus tu ne gères pas le flot d'émotions qui te submerge.

Je relâche la pression contenue dans ma gorge, et aussitôt une larme roule sur ma joue, suivie d'une autre, s'écrase au sol… Au point où nous en sommes, je pourrais presque me laisser éclater devant toi. Je me suis figé une place dans tes iris, je peux y voir mon reflet trouble.

Si je me brise, tu seras là pour ramasser les morceaux…

Je secoue doucement la tête en constatant à quel degré de folie nous nous sommes embarqués, l'un envers l'autre. Quand la douleur va-t-elle s'arrêter ? Quand ?...

J'amorce un mouvement vers ta poche à kunai, tu ne fais pas attention, tu me fixes avec ce même… cette émotion… ce sentiment dont la sincérité manque de m'arrêter dans mon geste. Mes doigts cherchent frénétiquement la lame tranchante de l'arme de jet. Je la saisis, l'extrais de la poche. Je peux voir mon regard vide se refléter dedans. Y a-t-il une fin prévue à tout cela ? Ou devons-nous nous-mêmes y mettre un terme ? Je pointe le kunai vers ma poitrine en observant ma main comme s'il s'agissait de celle d'un inconnu, sur le point de me délivrer de tout mon chaos. Un coin de ma bouche a tristement rehaussé l'esquisse d'un dernier sourire, je ferme les yeux…

C'est sans comprendre que je sens une main se poser sur la mienne avec douceur, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour arrêter mon mouvement, interrompre la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Sonné, paniqué, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, je lève brusquement les yeux vers toi. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui cherche à comprendre pourquoi on vient de le punir. Ta main écarte la mienne de ma poitrine, qui se soulève sous le rythme de ma respiration anormalement accélérée tu m'enlèves délicatement le kunai des doigts je n'oppose qu'une brève résistance. Je baisse les yeux, avec sans doutes l'air de celui qui a honte d'avoir failli commettre l'irréparable, mais qui aurait tout donné pour le faire quand même.

Tu poses sur moi ce regard à la fois triste et bienveillant. Tu me demandes de ne pas faire ça. Lentement, tu m'apprends que je suis déjà couvert de sang, que je n'aie pas besoin d'en rajouter. Que tu m'acceptes, que tu me pardonnes, peu importe ce que j'ai fait. Qu'il faut rentrer à la maison, maintenant. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant. On est vidé, on n'a plus de force, mais on se battra jusqu'à tomber dans le coma si on regrette, même si on a déjà essuyé pas mal de coups. On se donnera une pause, un répit, un souffle, le temps de combler ce trou béant qui nous crève la poitrine. Et on dégonflera un peu nos cœurs, on ne se prendra plus la tête avec toutes ces conneries, on oubliera notre misère le temps de reprendre nos esprits. On évitera de regarder derrière nous, à défaut de pouvoir faire marche arrière et de recommencer. On se reconstruira ensemble, on ira soigner nos blessures, on pansera mutuellement nos plaies, on pensera demain aux conséquences. On a trop réfléchi, trop pesé le pour et le contre, on s'est trop demandé comment on allait sortir de tout ça, vivant ou à moitié mort, on a cru que ça nous rendrait plus fort et ça nous a achevé. Alors maintenant, quitte à en finir, faisons quelque chose sans réfléchir. On sait tous les deux qu'on ne pourra pas se faire plus de mal que ce qu'on a déjà subi, notre corps ne nous envoie plus de signaux de douleur, il s'est accoutumé à sa présence permanente. Un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle différence ? On n'a plus rien à perdre. S'il faut s'enfoncer plus loin dans l'erreur, on n'est plus à ça près on a retrouvé quelque chose qu'on croyait depuis longtemps disparu, un goût d'espoir, une échappatoire, peut-être… Le temps n'est plus aux spéculations, il faut bien partir de quelque chose. On efface ce qu'on peut effacer. On garde et on chérit ce qu'il reste. On a toujours avancé comme ça, et il faut bien le reconnaître, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là…

Alors, je me vois prendre la main que tu me tends, cette main que j'ai repoussée pendant tant d'années je te vois me sourire, tu sembles heureux de ma décision, et je crois que pour une fois, j'ai su prendre la bonne. Une fois dans ma vie, j'aurai pris une décision qui ne fera souffrir personne, y compris moi-même. Et à en croire la lumière que dégagent tes azurs en accueillant ce choix tacite, c'est même une décision qui nous sauvera tous le deux.

J'ai l'impression de signer l'acte de ma seconde naissance, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir manqué, presqu'autant que tu m'as manqué… Peut-être que nous avons traversé toutes les épreuves, finalement. Comme si on avait voulu vérifié que notre amitié était bien solide, pour parvenir à la conclusion que nos liens étaient effectivement indénouables. Mais l'un comme l'autre, on sait qu'on a enduré ces expériences sans avoir conscience qu'on aboutirait là. Et l'un envers l'autre, on est profondément reconnaissants de se retrouver là. Ici. Sur notre nouveau départ. Sur mon retour.

**FIN**


End file.
